Flash Fanfiction - Episode 9 - Guess Who
by Reign Atkins
Summary: With Eobard Thawne disguised as Caitlin Snow, and Francisco (Reverb) disguised as Cisco, they are working to infiltrate STAR Labs. Can Barry and Astrid work out what has happened with their friends?
1. Chapter 1

Astrid arrived at STAR Labs earlier than usual that morning. She had a board meeting to get to in an hour but she also knew that Cisco was returning to work and she needed to speak with him about Caitlin.

She arrived to find him standing at his desk with three coffees and a very different fashion sense. "Hi Cisco." She called out as she picked up her coffee, "I would love to ask you about your peculiar wardrobe decisions and why you are going for some bad boy look, today… But first, I need to talk to you about Caitlin. I did what you said… you know about probing into her mind… and I think you're right. I couldn't get a read on her."

Cisco looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry. But what did you just say?" he asked her.  
Astrid burst out laughing, "Yes, I said you were right. It felt strange to me too. But I tried to read her mind and I just couldn't! I mean even when she was Killer Frost, I was able to pick up something… but this… this was just like, when I try to read Barry's mind, and he doesn't know that I am doing it. It was impossible… I don't think it is really Caitlin. And I think we need to find out what happened to Ronnie, where our Caitlin is… and just who this imposter is…" A slight smile spread over his face, but she wasn't sure why.

Caitlin walked into the room and Astrid once again tried to probe her mind. But still there was nothing. Caitlin noticed the slight tension and asked, "Is everything ok in here? Where's Barry?" They both looked at Astrid. "Barry is fine! You guys... I need to get to my board meeting, but I will see you both later. Also, Cisco your bruising when down very well. I can't even see the swelling, anymore."

Astrid left quickly and went down to the lower floors. Whilst she was in the elevator, she called Barry, telling him that they needed to be cautious of Caitlin. But little did she know, that Cisco was no longer the Cisco that she knew. He too, was an imposter, Reverb aka Francisco Ramon, from another world.

As Barry got off the phone to Astrid, he was walking into Joe's office. He too had felt that something had been a little off about their friend Caitlin and wanted to look in to it.

He saw Joe standing at his desk going through a few files, that were entitled, Nora Allen. The sight of these folders pushed the thought of Caitlin being an imposter, out of his mind. "Joe, any new leads?" Barry asked, referring to the case in Joe's hands.

"Have you spoken to your brother lately?" Joe asked. Barry wasn't too sure if he was trying to change the subject, intentionally. "No, why?" he asked him.

"Eddie wants in on the Nora Allen case and while she is both of your mother, and my partner… I figured you might have something to say about it." Joe told him.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I think. The more eyes on this, the sooner we get my father out of prison. It will be strange, Eddie, my dad and I being a family again." Barry said.

"Well, whatever happens…" Joe replied, "…you will always be a son to me."  
"…and eventually, so will Eddie…" Barry joked.

"Don't' remind me! But you came in here for a reason, Bar. What's going on?" Joe asked, placing the folders on the desk and staring intently at Barry.

"I'm thinking that maybe Astrid, Cisco and I are getting our wires crossed, but lately something seems off with Caitlin…" Barry began.

"How do you mean?" Joe asked as he took a seat and gave Barry his undivided attention.  
"Well, it just seems… It just seems that ever since she got back from her honeymoon, she hasn't been the same… and we haven't even heard from Ronnie. I tried calling him, and I got nothing. It's like he has just vanished, and Caitlin doesn't even talk about him… But then the other night, Astrid tried to read her mind… she told me that she got the same response. That it was like when she tries to read mine, without me knowing. It's some sort of faster frequency or something…" Barry tried to explain.

Joe raised his hand, "…stop right there… Do you remember, at the STAR Labs opening ceremony, where there was that girl in the crowd who you had mistaken for Caitlin? Do you remember she was carrying some sort of…"

"…Some sort of device that changed her image, yeah I do. In fact, I think Cisco tucked it away somewhere. He said it looked like something from the future." Barry replied.

"…Well I highly doubt that its from the future. But maybe it could be linked to that thing? If you like, I can see if I can find out where Ronnie is… and Dr Stein… where one is, the other shouldn't be too far away. You guys just keep an eye on Caitlin. Normally when the three of you get a hunch about something you all turn out to be correct."

Barry agreed with his foster father and left the office. He had a few things to do at CCPD, before he went over to STAR Labs, which included speaking to Eddie about their mother's case.

As Reverb took the role of Cisco Ramon at the computer, he went through the files on the desktop. He really had no clue when it came to this sort of technology. At that point Eobard realized just who he really was. "Francisco. I must say, I'm relieved that you got my message as per a change of my plans. Though I was wondering how long it would take for you to get rid of Cisco and take his place, that menace was becoming a little too suspicious." Eobard asked him.

"That's because you clearly don't fit the role of Caitlin Snow, too well. You have already aroused a few suspicions. Astrid Sutherland thought I was her little lapdog and confided in me this morning." Francisco responded.

"She must be more foolish than I had expected. Would she really think her Cisco would wear anything other than merchandise T-shirts? She could be playing you too." Eobard replied, "We must be a little more careful in the future." They both agreed, when the office phone rang from next to Francisco.

He answered it, awkwardly and put the caller on to speaker. "Er… Mr Ramone," the caller began, "I have a Dr Stein here looking for Miss Sutherland… he said that it is urgent that he speaks with her as soon as possible!"

Caitlin's eyes grew wide. She ran towards the phone and answered the caller, quickly. "You need to restrain that man as soon as possible. He is a threat! This is Dr Snow. I will deal with him immediately!"

He hung up the phone and stared at Francisco. "Under no circumstances, do we allow Astrid to hear about this. You're impersonating the man who is her most loyal, therefore, it is your job to keep her oblivious! I will deal with this matter!"

Eobard left immediately to deal with the situation that was Dr Martin Stein.


	2. Chapter 2

By midday, Barry arrived at STAR Labs, in search for Cisco. He was baffled as to why he hadn't been receiving any emergency alerts for the city, while the phones at CCPD had been buzzing off the hook. He found a very flustered Francisco wearing the complete opposite from what his friend would usually wear.

The emergency beeper was going off on the computer. "Cisco? Are you okay? What is going on here? That's the emergency alarm!" Barry said, racing through the office, turning off the alarm, collecting his suit and disappearing again to deal with the crime that was taking place in the city.

Francisco calmed down by the sudden silence. He couldn't have another mistake like that happen again. It would blow his cover and he couldn't allow that to happen. As Astrid walked in she noticed the look of frustration on his face.

"Is everything ok? You seem off!" she asked, just in time for Barry to return again.  
"The emergency beepers were going off and instead of giving me the coordinates, I returned to find Cisco more or less having a breakdown." Barry clarified.

Before Francisco responded, Astrid was immediately at his defense, "well, it is his first day back after what happened. Barry, you beat him up and put him in hospital, He is probably dealing with PTSD."

"Hmm. I never thought about that, sorry Cisco. So where's Caitlin?" Barry asked them.  
"Caitlin went to deal with something on one of the lower floors. She didn't say where she was headed." Francisco lied, fortunately for him, no one had caught on to his lie.

"She has been doing that lately." Astrid replied, "...Leaving with out giving a real reason. Cisco, can you pull up the surveillance cameras? See if you can locate her in the building." She told him.

Francisco walked over to the computer and sat down. He studied the desktop, looking for the right program. He clicked on something that he thought might be the right program, but in fact is was some project that his doppleganger had been working on. Loud music came on immediately, so he exited it quickly and found the right program.

"Cisco. Is everything ok?" Astrid asked, this time.  
"It's fine. I found the security footage, but I can't seem to find her." he replied, though there was something in his voice, that made Astrid question his current state of mind.

She leant past him at the computer and took the mouse from him and began clicking through the different screens. After a moment she found Caitlin entering the elevator and pressing the button to take her to the 97th floor.

"She is right there." She replied, pointing to Caitlin, she glanced at Cisco. "Are you sure that you don't want to take the afternoon off? I don't have too much to do, so I can keep an eye on the alerts for Barry."

"You need to relax. I am ok. I promise!" Francisco told her.  
Astrid glanced over at Barry, who shrugged.

"Look, ok. You can stay… but one more mistake, and I will take you home myself." Astrid told him, she didn't like talking to him as if he were a child, but she was concerned for his wellbeing. He was not acting like the Cisco that she had known for over a decade.

"I would watch how I'd talk to me, if I were you!" Francisco shot at her, startling both she and Barry.  
"Look, man. Astrid is worried about you. We both are." Barry replied, "…and if something big happens in Central City we need to know about it… We will change the subject, for now. I actually came to ask you if you remembered where you'd put something that you were working on. Do you remember that thing that changed the girl's face into Caitlin at the STAR Labs reopening? What did you call it again?"

"…an image changer?" Caitlin's voiced chimed in as she entered the room. "I think I saw him put it over in his draw over there, what do you need it for?" she asked Barry, as she retrieved the object and handed it to him.

"…It's just some case that Joe is working on. We think it might be technology from Mercury Labs and we believe some guy has been framing others for his crimes…" Barry lied.

Caitlin nodded, "It's possible. Did you want any help with the case, Barry? I had a little look over it and I would be very surprised if it was something that Mercury Labs had come up with…"

Barry studied Caitlin as she handed over the object. She didn't change into anyone else… Was she really someone else? Was there another image changer lying around?

"No, Joe has it covered. I'm sure we will figure it out." He told her. She gave him a look that made him feel a little uncomfortable. There was something surely odd about her.

"Barry..." Astrid broke the silence. "I need to go over to CCPD. If Cisco is sure that he has everything covered here, we should go now." Barry agreed, so the two of them left quickly.

"Did you and Cisco have another argument that I am unaware of?" Barry asked Astrid as they entered through CCPD's doors.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Astrid replied, "I mean, I visited him when he was in the hospital, drove him home and even called to see how he was on his days off. He was desperate to get back to work… but this morning…"

"He was just… different?" Barry ended her conversation for her.

"Yeah. Very much so. I'm going to put it down to stress, it has to be. I mean, even his wardrobe is…" Astrid went on.

"Different..." Barry answered her.

"Very much so. I know you feel bad for what happened… but we almost lost him, seeing him crumpled up on the floor, that way… that was the worst that I have ever seen him. It reminded me of all those kids who used to beat him up at school. I think he is just trying to deal with it all. Cisco will be fine, I know it. But we just have to give him some space." She decided. Barry agreed with her, they would give him as much time and space as Cisco needed.

"Hey guys. Joe just went out. Can I help?" Eddie asked them as he met them at CCPD.  
There was a commotion about the police station that distracted the three of them.

"You need to help him. STAR Labs has him! I know it! You have to listen to me!" Barry and Astrid raced over to see the man who had cried out.

"I'm sorry, but who does STAR Labs have?" Astrid asked him softly, as most of the officers ignored him.  
"Professor Stein! Wait, you're Astrid Sutherland. He told me about you." The young man said.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Barry asked them.

"Do you have this handled?" Eddie asked his brother, Barry.  
"Yeah, I think we do… I don't think that… what was your name?" Barry directed his question towards the young man.

"Oh! I'm Jefferson… Jefferson Jackson." He replied.

"Yeah, I don't think Jefferson Jackson means us any harm." Barry said to Eddie. Eddie sent them into Joe's empty office and closed the door behind the three of them.

"How do you know Dr Stein? And what do you mean that we have him at STAR Labs?" Astrid questioned the young man making him slightly intimidated.

"Astrid, no need to go all good-cop bad-cop on the kid. I think you're intimidating him…" Barry told her, "I think he is trying to help… not give STAR Labs a bad rep."

"She's not intimidating me…" Jefferson replied, "I'm a quarter back… she is… she's short."

"Short?" Astrid replied, "Just answer my question!"

"Ok… A week ago I met Professor Stein." Jefferson began, "He was weak and dying, he told me that his friend had been killed on his honeymoon… and then all of a sudden he is teaching me how to merge and all about the fire…"

"I'm sorry… what?" Astrid interrupted, shocked.  
"Did you say that Ronnie is dead?" Barry asked.

"That's precisely what I said… and now his wife, who works for you has kidnapped Professor Stein." Jefferson told them. Astrid sat down in Joe's seat as she tried to process everything, while Barry leant against the desk.

"Caitlin killed Ronnie?" Astrid wasn't sure if she was asking or making a statement. The words didn't sit right.

"I think this just got a whole lot worse." Barry said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... if what he is saying is true…" Astrid said, as she began pacing the room, "Caitlin turned into Killer Frost and killed Ronnie… But that would not explain me not being able to read her mind." She told Barry.

"Maybe Cisco was right." Barry replied, "Maybe whoever is impersonating her is a speedster and they have one of those image changers."

"It's possible. But why would they want to impersonate Caitlin? What would they hope to gain?" Astrid asked her friend, "If they are a speedster and they have that device they can do anything they want to. Why impersonate and hurt our frie…" Astrid stopped in midsentence and paused. "Barry, if they are hurting our friends… Cisco!"

Barry, understanding what she was meaning, ran to STAR Labs, retrieved Cisco and returned again.  
"What is going on?" Reverb asked them, trying his best to sound like the Cisco that they knew. Eobard had given him a briefing of how to best impersonate the Cisco that they knew.

"Wow!" Jefferson cried in alarm. "He just… he just…"

"Our friend Barry is a speedster, yes… He does that." Astrid assured him, "But I promise you, with our help, we will find out where Professor Stein is and we will rescue him."

Suddenly, the door opened and Joe entered his office, puzzled as to why they were all standing gathered in his office. "You guys… Do you all mind telling me why you're all gathered here?" he asked them. He then looked over at Barry, "does this have anything to do with Caitlin?"

"It does, actually..." Barry replied, "did you manage to find anything?" They looked at the file in Joe's hands as he entered the room and placed it on the desk. "I did find a couple of things. I searched for crimes that were out of the ordinary, around the time of Caitlin and Ronnie's honeymoon. You're not going to like what I found. Ronnie was found dead. He suffered from hypothermia, whilst laying on a hot beach… Police were looking for a woman with white hair aged in her mid-twenties, that was witnessed leaving the scene and they never found her."

Their faces fell. "That's… that's not something Caitlin could ever come back from. Even though Killer Frost would have been in control, Caitlin will never be able to forgive herself for killing Ronnie. She has most likely fled, and someone has taken advantage of her absence. We need to find her!" Astrid said quickly, deeply concerned for their friend.

"The killer is working for you guys. That's her… they are just trying to cover everything up! that's why I am here to get the police to find Professor Stein." Jefferson told them. "Please, detective…Joe West, is it? You need to arrest their friend, Dr Snow."

Joe looked over at Astrid and Barry. "You guys… I'm sorry, but he is right! Killer Frost was seen leaving the scene, we're going to need to arrest her. She has been identified!"

"Please Joe!" Barry pleaded, "That's not Caitlin and we need to find out where she really is! We need to interrogate this guy/girl whoever it is! The real Caitlin could be in trouble! Please Joe!"

"Ok, What I suggest," Joe replied, "is that we bring this guy into custody and you leave the questioning to the professionals. If it actually is Caitlin. She will need to be punished for what she has done. If it's not her. We will find out where Caitlin has gone, and if Professor Stein is ok, we will rescue him. I'll alert Singh now!" Joe told them, as he left the room.

"Do you think this will work?" Astrid asked Barry.  
"I'm not sure. This guy has got to be up to something, I'm not sure if getting the police involved was for the best or not." Barry told her.

"It's what the police are meant to do. I don't know what the three of you think you can do to help!" Jefferson told them.

"You have heard of The Flash haven't you? That's me!" Barry replied.

Jefferson looked at him with his eyes wide open.  
"Barry!" Astrid scolded him.

"Well he saw me in action bringing Cisco in. and he is Dr Stein's new partner so he was bound to need to know the truth sooner or later." Barry replied with humor. Jefferson was clearly a fan of the scarlet speedster and Barry was enjoying every moment of it.

Eobard received a text from the real Cisco's phone. Reverb had taken it into his own possession, before Barry had swept him off somewhere unknown to Eobard.

The message said, 'the police are coming to arrest Caitlin.'  
"Thank you for the tipoff." Eobard spoke out loud. Using his speed, he retrieved the Killer Frost of this world and brought her to the med bay in STAR Labs. He disappeared before she could realize how she had got there.

He then made haste for CCPD. Eobard saw Eddie, preparing to head out with the rest of CCPD.  
"Sorry, gramps! You won't be going with them!" he said, as he took Eddie's shape and locked him away somewhere he couldn't escape.

The new Eddie, walked towards Captain Singh who was preparing his men. Joe arrived with Astrid, Barry, Francisco and another young man. "As the CEO of STAR Labs, Captain Singh, I want to go with you! To bring her in!" Astrid told the head of CCPD. He agreed to her request.

"Eddie, are you coming?" Joe asked him as he and Barry made their way past him and hurried out the doors.

"I sure am!" Eddie said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

As Joe, Eddie, Barry, Astrid and Cisco arrived to STAR Labs, along with six police officers. They arrived to the 97th floor and as the elevator doors opened, they were welcomed by a large blast of ice that came their way. Behind the large ice blast, was Killer Frost.

Barry rushed to retrieve his suit and help his friends out of the elevator in time. He managed to get Joe, Astrid and Cisco out of the way, but as he got to Eddie, Eddie had already moved out of the way.

The police shot at Killer Frost. Astrid ran to the emergency cupboard and pulled out a set of meta-human handcuffs. "Flash!" she yelled out to the man in red, as she threw the pair to him. He caught them and restrained Killer Frost. Her powers dampened immediately and her white hair went back to Caitlin's darker color. Fresh tears glistened down her face.

"Caitlin! We will get you out of this! I promise you!" Astrid called out as she went to hug her friend. But the police pulled her away, arresting Caitlin on the spot and leading her towards the staircase. "Astrid, I did it! I killed Ronnie. I need to go with them!" Caitlin said through remorseful tears. "I need to be punished for what Killer Frost did. I will never forgive myself, so I need to do this! You guys! Please let them take me!"

Joe held Astrid back so she wouldn't run after her friend. The Flash disappeared, before their eyes and Joe and Eddie stayed with Astrid and Cisco. "Where did Barry go?" Eddie asked them.

Barry reentered the room, "Sorry I took the stairs. What happened?" he acted as if he had only just arrived, despite wiping a tear away. He was trying to fool Eddie, but the real Eddie was locked away safe from what was currently happening.

"The police took her!" Astrid said, with tears in her eyes. "They arrested Caitlin!" She rested her forehead on Francisco's shoulder. He felt uncomfortable and then remembered that the real Cisco and this girl were apparently very close, so he resisted the temptation to push her away.

"I'm sorry you guys. It doesn't look like the three of you were right this time" Joe said. "Caitlin has to suffer for her alter ego's crime. Even if she wasn't in control, there is nothing that we can do. But we can at least try to get her a good lawyer."

Astrid stormed away into her office, slamming the door behind her.

Barry recalled the moment that he had witnessed his father being locked away for his mother's death. This moment kept the vision fresh in his mind. He knew that this was not the end. He knew that Caitlin had to be innocent. He felt that whoever had killed his mother had returned and had done the same to his friends. They would not get away with it again! He would bring the person responsible, to justice, even if it killed him!


	4. Chapter 4

Barry left with Joe and Eddie back to CCPD. He wanted to hear Caitlin's side of the story. There was no way that she had been in STAR Labs for weeks. But all of a sudden, she was there when they were about to make their arrest. It had to be a speedster, there was no other reason.

He listened in to Joe's interrogation from on the other side of the glass. Astrid had sent over a lawyer to defend their friend.  
"Caitlin," Joe began, "You admitted to killing Ronnie. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"One minute I was me… I kissed him and then… I don't know what came over me… but he was frozen, and I was turning into her… There was nothing that I could do! I was scared! I had to run away!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered Ronnie's face. She became inconsolable.

"Caitlin, who did you become? What do you mean by her? Do you know the whereabouts of Professor Stein?" Joe tried to continue with the questions. But the lawyer refused for him to ask any more. Joe left she and her lawyer sitting in the interrogation room, as he came to speak with Eddie and Barry. "That is not a hardened criminal in there!" Joe said.

"Joe, most of the people we lock up are like that." Eddie replied, "They are great actors… let's face it, she is another great actor. She killed her husband after only a short while of being married to him. You just don't want to admit it because you know her personally."

"No! Eddie, that isn't the case!" Barry argued. "In fact, she is one of the worst liars that I have ever met. She cant even surprise anyone with gifts! She did not kill Ronnie on purpose. She admitted it straight out. She loved him more than anything… and now she needs to live with the mistake of losing control. I just don't understand, considering Cisco made her a necklace to keep her powers at bay! Joe, can you asked her where she has been in the past few weeks?"

"Why? What do you think that will prove?" Joe asked him.  
"I don't know. It's just a hunch. Also, can you ask her about her necklace. If Caitlin is lying for someone. We will find out." Barry told her.

"No! don't worry about it, Joe! We won't be able to tell if she is lying!" Eddie argued. But Joe didn't listen. He walked back into the interrogation room and sat back down.

Barry watched Caitlin's expressions intently as Joe spoke, "Caitlin. Where have you been the last few weeks?"

Caitlin stopped crying and stared at Joe, as if she were trying to remember. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, Barry knew that she had remembered. "I've been locked away. In a warehouse somewhere. Though this time he kept me in a different place than last time." She told Joe. Barry knew that she was telling the truth.

"What do you mean he? Where did he keep you last time?" Joe pushed her further.  
"Last time he brought me to a different world. There was another Cisco there. He fought Killer Frost…"

Eddie ran into the interrogation room and startled Caitlin.

"Go away!" She yelled at Eddie. "You're a bad man!" she screamed. Caitlin was losing her mind.  
"She is insane, Joe!" Eddie exclaimed, as the lawyer tried to end the questioning again.

Captain Singh raced into the room and requested a few other police officers to lock her up.

"Caitlin, We're going to help you." Barry called out, as they dragged her passed him. Eddie went with them to keep an eye on her. Caitlin screamed at him She was certainly afraid of him.

"This is going to be a tough case." Caitlin's lawyer said to Barry, "Tell Astrid, I'll take the case and I'll even waver the fee. I'll get to the bottom of it!"

Barry nodded and said "thank you," as the lawyer left.

Joe stood next to Barry, "did you get what you needed, Bar? I think she is very unstable at this point."

"I got exactly what I needed, Joe. Can you ask Singh if he will allow Astrid to consult with her? Caitlin is going to need a psychologist and I don't trust anyone else with Caitlin's mind in their hands, but her." Barry asked.

"It might be a conflict of interest, but I'll see what I can do, son." Joe said as he left to speak with Singh.

Astrid ended her phone call to her lawyer, that she was hiring for Caitlin's case. He had told her that the case was going to be a tough one, but he would do everything in his power to help.

She knew that the case was doomed and it brought more tears to her eyes. She wiped them away as her door opened and Cisco walked into the room.

"I can't believe this." She vented to him, out of frustration. But he didn't say a thing, which is what she needed right now.

"I don't know if we will be able to help Caitlin out of this. What do we do? She is being arrested for murder. Something that the Caitlin we both know, would never be capable of. She is already going to be living with this for the rest of her life… jail time is nothing compared to the pain that she is feeling for killing the love of her life!" she told him.

"Do you want me to give you some space?" He asked her. She felt that he was holding his emotions in check very well. At least one of them was.

She was supposed to be the psychologist out of the two of them, but here she was, crying in her office. It reminded her that she was only human.

"Cisco. No, can you stay, please? There was something I needed to discuss with you. Besides the whole, Caitlin thing…" she began.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Francisco asked her. He felt that he was getting used to portraying his doppleganger, very well. He took a seat at the desk in front of her.

"I never told you the real reason that Ollie and I broke up." She told him.

Francisco was puzzled, 'who was Ollie?' he wondered to himself. 'Why would Cisco care?'

"There were two reasons. The first, being that everyone that Oliver gets close to becomes a vulnerability to him. The second… the second is that I'm in love with you. And I always have been. I think that I said yes to Oliver in the first place, was because you were seeing Jane… who turned out to be Lisa Snart anyway…" She told him, clueless that her real Cisco was in an alternate dimension and that she was talking to someone else entirely.

Francisco smiled. This was perfect. He could turn the STAR Labs heiress into putty in his hands. If he knew one thing, it was women and what better way than to have one of the most powerful women of this world at his control.

"Cisco, right now I don't want you to say or do anything…" Astrid continued, "Because we need to sort this thing out with Caitlin and get her out of prison… Plus it seems that everyone we get close to dies… or ends up in jail… but I just thought you should know!"

"Ok, so you told me." Francisco replied, "I think I need to go." He told her as he left her office quickly, leaving her sifting through her thoughts again.

Barry rang her and she answered it as she wiped away the last of her tears from her cheeks. "Hi, Barry. How is Caitlin going? I just spoke with the lawyer."

"Astrid, Caitlin is in a really bad state. She is really unstable. I got Joe to ask Singh if he will allow you to consult with her… Singh agreed to let you. This might be the best thing for us. You can see if she is lying and we can find out the truth." Barry told her. His words made her feel so much better.

"Thank you, Barry. I'll head down there asap. I'll see you in a bit!" she ended the call and left her office.

"Cisco, can you mind the office? I'm heading to CCPD. We might have a chance to help Caitlin, after all!" Astrid called as she left the office, in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid arrived to CCPD, where Barry and Joe had informed her that Caitlin was sitting in her old office, waiting for her. Joe had just finished giving her a verbal report of his interrogation of Caitlin, when Captain Singh approached them. "Miss Sutherland. I hope you know what you're doing. She is highly unstable and she is certainly not the girl that you're used to. She killed the man she supposedly loves, who's to say what she will do to you?"

"Is she still cuffed?" Astrid asked.  
"Do you think that I would be crazy enough to let that monster free? Of course she is still cuffed. One of our officers are in there with her, now." Singh told her.

"I'm going to have to ask for him to leave. Joe and Barry will be all the help I need." Astrid said.  
"But Barry Allen isn't even an officer… he's just a…" Singh tried to argue.  
"He is our friend, and he is a part of this too. Joe will be enough. I don't intend on removing the handcuffs unless it is absolutely necessary!" Astrid was adamant.

"Ok, follow me. She is in your old office, waiting for you. Our new psychologist was rather annoyed when I told him you will be needing the room." Singh said, leading the three of them to the office.

They walked in and Singh left with the officer who had been guarding Caitlin. Astrid leant over and gave her a hug. "Hi, Caitlin. I hate to see you this way, but I promise you, that we're going to help you!" Barry and Joe took their seats by the desk and watched on.

Astrid sat down in the soft chair in the center of the room, while Caitlin, sat in the other, across from her. Caitlin was still wearing her necklace. But why hadn't it worked? She had been deeply disturbed by something and Astrid was ready to find out what it was.

She removed her bracelet and handed it to Barry. Then she took hold of Caitlin's hands, which were still firmly cuffed in place, and she spoke to her friend, in a soft tone. "I need you to close your eyes for me, Caitlin. Think of a safe place. Think of me, you, Barry and Cisco doing something fun."

As Caitlin did so, Astrid could see Caitlin envisioning them at STAR Labs in their downtime. Cisco had set up a large movie screening in the board room and they were enjoying drinks and popcorn. Just the four of them.

"That was a fun time," Astrid remarked, "…but now I need you to think back. I need you to tell me, what was the last thing you remember. When Ronnie was alive. What were you doing? I need you to bring up the last memory of him being alive."

"We were on a hot beach. I kissed him, and I changed. He had turned ice cold." Caitlin said. Astrid saw the image, but something didn't sit right. Caitlin was still Caitlin, until she realized what she had done. There was a split second where things didn't make sense. Something that Astrid couldn't quite put her finger on.

Astrid glanced over at Barry, and then back at Caitlin. Her eyes were still closed.

Caitlin began to get restless, she began to cry out "Ronnie! No, Ronnie! I'm sorry! I love you! No, don't die!"

"Caitlin, go back to the board room. Go back in your mind." Astrid told her softly, she pushed the memory back into Caitlin's head, and somehow it worked. Caitlin had calmed down.

When Caitlin was calm again, Astrid knew that she needed to bring up some more information. "Caitlin… I need you to send your mind to another scary place… I know that you haven't been at STAR Labs. Lately, but where have you been? Who has been threatening you? I need you to tell me everything about them, what they look like and why are they doing it? But if you feel stressed, you can stop and go back to that moment at STAR Labs…" Astrid instructed her.

Caitlin's mind began to drift to the moment that things first went askew. When she saw Eddie Thawne and he brought her to that place. Back when she was Killer Frost. But then she saw that he was no longer Eddie. He was someone else. Someone she had never even seen before and he had her tied to a chair.

But, somehow she had managed to escape. Though she hadn't really escaped. She was fighting Cisco. Only he wasn't Cisco. He had some really strong powers. It had all felt like a strange dream. She had been taken somewhere, entirely out of this world.

But then the man brought her back. Back to her own world, where she had fought Firestorm and she had injured her friends, Barry and Astrid.

Caitlin began to cry uncontrollably again. "Caitlin, you need to go back to the time at STAR Labs." Astrid told her. But Caitlin was now sobbing hysterically.

Astrid leant over and embraced her friend. She sent the calming memory back into her friend's head and let Caitlin relax for a little while.

Without her realizing, Astrid probed into her mind again. It was clear that she had not been behind Professor Stein's disappearance. But who had? She figured that they needed to start asking questions and the one face who had come to her mind was Eddie's.

She didn't want to admit it, but once again… it seemed that Cisco was correct.

Astrid thought back to the moment that Killer Frost was fighting another Cisco. He was dressed very similar to… But surely that wasn't possible. Was it?

Astrid looked up to see Captain Singh outside the door. Had it really been half an hour? Yes, it had been. She didn't want to see her friend get put behind bars again. But she knew that it would only be until they found out what was really going on.

"I think it's time now." Joe told them, "Did you find out anything?" He asked as Astrid, Caitlin and Barry all got to their feet.

"I think so. But it will be hard explaining everything. Also, she isn't responsible for Martin Stein's disappearance. That I know, for sure. And I think we will need to do this again... there's too much there." She replied.

"I'll organize that with Captain Singh." Joe replied as he led Caitlin out of the room.

Astrid and Barry gave Caitlin another hug as she passed them. They didn't want to leave her, but they knew that they had no choice, but to.

As Barry and Astrid stayed behind, she spoke to him in a low whisper. "I think we need to be careful of Eddie and even Cisco.

"Cisco?" Barry repeated, confused.

She nodded sternly. They were going to get to the bottom of all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

As Astrid and Barry left the office, they spotted Jefferson sitting in the hallway, by himself. Barry had an idea. "Astrid, I might have a plan to test out your theory on Cisco. We need to bring Jefferson to STAR Labs."

Once they arrived at STAR Labs, Barry told Jefferson his idea. "Just like Astrid and I, our friend Cisco is also a meta. But he gets visions… I'm guessing that if he touches you or something, he might be able to get a reading on Martin."

"What do you mean? I should tell you that I am kinda new to all of this Firestorm thing." Jefferson added.

"When our friend Ronnie was merged with Dr Stein, he had some sort of psychic connection with Martin. He could see and even feel what Martin was going through." Astrid explained.

"It can't hurt. I'm willing to try." Jefferson replied. They all looked over at Reverb, who looked a little thrown off guard.

Astrid was tempted to remove her bracelet to read his thoughts, until he agreed to try.  
"Ok. Let's do it!" he told them.

He rested his hand on Jefferson's arm and closed his eyes.  
He received a vision, and fortunately it told him everything he needed to know in locating Professor Stein, plus a little more. He was ready to tell them where Martin Stein was being kept… and just who had kidnapped him.

"Did you see something?" Barry asked him.  
"I did," he replied, "He is being kept under the parking lot… and I know just how we can trap the speedster who has him!"

Francisco told them his plan, and after having worked with Eobard for a little while in the other world he knew the man's weaknesses.

In his vision he had seen the Reverse Flash betray him, so he was prepared to do the same before the speedster had the chance.

By the time the sun went down, Barry, Astrid, Francisco and Jefferson had made their way underground, below the parking lot. "You're sure this is the place?" Astrid asked as they walked through the darkened tunnel.

"I'm absolutely certain." Francisco replied.  
"We're definitely getting closer!" Jefferson told them. "I can feel it!"

They pulled their phones out and shone the lights around at the walls. Barry spotted light switches, so within seconds the entire space had been lit up.

"We're close to the pipeline." He told them.  
"The pipeline? Isn't that where Grodd is? That would mean that whoever locked him in, would have used one of those image changer things, considering the new technology you installed into it." Astrid directed her statement to Francisco. Her intuition was telling her that this was not her Cisco. He had not cracked a joke or a movie reference all day. She wanted to trip him up with words.

However, Francisco knew the technology that she was referring to. He had been studying Cisco's work on his computer the entire day.

"Yeah, they would need to replicate the color of your eyes, as well as your finger prints. That means we would have had a second Astrid walking around, without us knowing." He told them. She nodded, he had passed that test.

They continued walking as they came to a silver tiled wall with a large metal door and two scanners. Astrid placed both her hands on the finger print scanner and looked into the eye scanner. The laser scanned her identity.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome Miss Sutherland and Mr Allen. It is very good to see you both." A female AI sounded out over the speakers as the door opened before them.  
"Thank you Gideon. How do you know my friend, Barry? I have never brought him with me before." Astrid asked out loud.

Barry was just as surprised, that the AI knew his name, as she was. This was the first time that he had ever been here.

"You're very welcome, miss Sutherland. To answer your question, Mr Allen was my creator. I must ask who is your new friend? I don't remember him being an employee at STAR Labs." the AI replied.

Astrid and Barry looked at each other, a little puzzled. She had never been wrong before, was this a first? "Creator?" they asked in unison.

Jefferson Jackson's eyes grew wide. "That is so cool. Does she really do everything you say? How did you get your hands on such a thing?"

Astrid smiled. "Gideon, I would like you to meet Jefferson Jackson. Jefferson, this is one of my father's many secrets. I'm still learning the basics. I just know that over the years he has acquired so much technology that is far beyond our time. It's amazing! But you need to promise to keep it a secret, as well as everything else."

"Relax, I'm not telling a soul." Jefferson replied as they walked through the door. The pipeline seemed to go on forever.

"Gideon, I need to ask. Is Martin Stein down here by any chance?" Astrid asked the AI.  
"You brought Dr Stein here early this morning. He is in cell block number twenty-three." Gideon replied.

"That was not me," Astrid informed her, "it was an imposter who looked a hell of a lot like me and thank you, Gideon." Astrid replied, as they walked through the rows of cells looking for the one that held Dr Stein.

"I apologize for not knowing the difference miss Sutherland. I will be more careful in the future. Would you like to upgrade the security now?" Gideon asked.

"Not right now. But we may need your help with something very soon." Astrid said.

Francisco remembered this place from his vision. He checked the time. They had precisely thirty minutes to act out their plan. He knew that it would work. He would have Eobard where he wanted him... at his mercy.

While his original desire was to go back home, Francisco's plan was vastly changing. Without the real Cisco in his way, this world had many opportunities waiting for him to take hold of.

He could run this world and if he could manipulate the Sutherland heiress to work with him, nobody could stop them. She could apparently manipulate the minds of many. She had this sort of technology at her finger tips. She was a celebrity and she was clearly in love with the real Cisco. The only one that would stand in his way would be Barry Allen. But he could change that, easily.

"You guys! I found Martin!" Barry called out from a few cells away. He opened the thick glass door and retrieved an unconscious Dr Stein. Barry brought the man over to his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid checked Martin's pulse. "Its soft. But at least he has one. You're going to have to get him to emergency." She told Barry.

"That's going to be a little difficult…" a voice called from behind them.  
"Miss Sutherland, your imposter is here!" Gideon called out.

The group turned to see an exact replica of Astrid standing before them. She moved with the speed of The Flash and pushed Barry and Martin into a cell, closed them both inside and switched on their speaker from the panel beside the door. The imposter knocked both Astrid and Jefferson to the floor just out side Barry's cell.

"What do you want with us? You're the speedster who framed Caitlin, aren't you! Why do you look like me?" Astrid demanded answers from her doppleganger.

Her evil twin smiled and held up the object that confirmed that this was not the speedster's true identity. "I may have had a hand in Caitlin's incarceration but I did not kill her husband. But to answer your first and last questions… The lot of you will soon have front row tickets to the show."

Francisco had seen this moment in his vision. The next moment he would be locked up into a cell with Astrid and Jefferson. Eobard had chosen to separate them from Barry and Martin as they were deemed the weaker of the group.

Eobard knew that Reverb did not want to risk his true identity, but at this point Francisco had other plans.

He flung a blast of energy, aiming for the imposter's hand. The image changer flew from his hand and on to the floor. Unfortunately, it did not smash. But it did reveal Eobard's true identity, for a split second.

The speedster locked the three of them into the cell, across from Barry and Martin, picked up the object and once again portrayed Astrid's image. "Gideon, I am ordering you to keep the imposter and these traitors locked up. Do not let them back out until I return." Eobard demanded.

"But what about Mr Allen?" Gideon asked.  
"He is not the Barry that you know. Do as I say!" The imposter raised his tone and left, sealing the entrance to the pipeline closed on his way out.

"Gideon, please. It's me. The real Astrid!" Astrid said from inside her cell.  
"I am sorry, but Miss Sutherland gave me my orders. I must heed her words." Gideon replied.

Barry frowned at her from in his cell. Thanks to the added tech, he could not use his powers from in his cell. The five of them were stuck inside. Barry pulled out his phone, frustrated that he couldn't receive any signal to call for help.

The only positive was that they could still communicate with each other from the intercom system in their cells.

Eobard returned to CCPD as his ancestor Eddie Thawne. Detective Joe West was working late and stopped him as he entered.

"Have you seen Barry? I just tried calling him and he isn't answering." Joe said, concerned.  
"I did actually, he said to tell you that he was having a movie night with his friends. Something about having a few drinks too. He's fine." Eobard lied.

"Yeah, it's funny. He never said anything to me about it and considering everything that is happening with Caitlin, it is a little out of character… But I suppose they probably just need a night off. Oh, Iris was looking for you. She said she had something planned. You should get home, better not keep her waiting." Joe told him. Eobard did as Joe said.

As he got through the door of the apartment that the real Eddie shared with Iris, he smelt a sweet scent. He knew that smell… scented candles. The apartment was dimly lit and there was the sound of soft romantic music. "Babe, is that you?" Iris called from in the other room.

"Yeah, It's me." Eobard lied. She entered the room dressed in a short red dress, high heels and her hair straightened down her back. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a very sweet scented perfume.

"What's the occasion?" he asked her. Considering the amount of time that he had spent watching his subjects, before impersonating them, he was sure that even Eddie had no clue about what she had planned.

"I made dinner!" she exclaimed as she took his hand and led him into the other room. Sure enough, there was a candlelit dinner for two set on the neatly decorated table, accompanied by an expensive bottle of red wine and two half filled glasses.

Iris gestured for the man that she thought was Eddie, to sit down and then took the seat across from him. "So…" Eobard began, trying hard to conceal his anxiety, "what is this all about?" he asked her.

Iris was beaming from ear to ear. She took a sip of her wine and placed the glass back down on the table. "From here on out, I will be working for Picture News! No more working at Jitters for this Central City girl!" she told him excitedly.

Eobard felt the relief wash over him. "That's great!" he said, dryly.  
"Yes it is! I'm so excited! I start on Monday! But I'm not yet a reporter… I'll just be handing out coffees to the reporters… but it's something to get my foot in the door. The editor said that he is a big fan of my blog on the Flash. He came into Jitters today!"

Eobard was growing tired of hearing the girl ramble and Iris picked up on this. "Eddie, is everything ok? How was work?" she asked him.

"It was great. I think I'm just tired. I'm heading to bed." He told her as he stood up from the table and went to leave the room.

"Eddie, I thought we could celebrate! That's why I did all this, for dinner." Iris told him, deeply hurt.  
"Well, I'm sorry! I just don't feel like it right now." Eobard told her. In truth, he really didn't care in the least. In fact, he was hoping that Eddie and Iris would break up sooner rather than later.

"Eddie. This isn't like you. I thought you would be happy for me! This is my dream come true!" Iris said.

"Iris. You are leaving the job of head waitress, to become a lackey for some silly media company. Why would I care?" Eobard told her. He was enjoying this all too well.

Iris glared at him. "How could you! I can't stay here tonight! I'm going to my father's. Maybe he and Barry will be much more supportive!" and with that, she retrieved her purse and left their apartment, slamming the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry had managed to wake Dr Stein and was informing him of what had happened. While Astrid sat in the cell with Jefferson and the man that she was having a hard time believing was in fact, her best friend Cisco.

"Cisco, you shot a projectile at that man! How the hell did you do that?" Astrid said. "You have also forgotten everything computer related and you're dressed like you were actually IN the Matrix movies… What is with you?"

Francisco felt the temptation to throw a projectile at the girl, but knew that this cell had inbuilt dampening abilities, he knew that the girl was on to him but he had to keep up the charade. "I'm sorry! I am just as surprised as you are. I didn't realize that I could do that! I suppose that is was a reaction. I wanted to knock that thing out of his hands. I also felt that my sense of style needed to grow a little. Why shouldn't I be allowed to?"

Astrid thought back to Caitlin's memory of the alternate dimension. That man that she had fought as Killer Frost was a splitting image of this guy. She needed to read this guy's mind to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. But what if it was her Cisco and he was telling her the truth. She would be risking their friendship by not trusting him.

"Gideon. I know that Eobard had you believe that my friends and I are imposters, but I know that Cisco would have set up a code word." She told the AI "If I can give you the code word, I ask that you believe that I am me and you set my friends and I free.".

"Yes, Mr Francisco Ramone did indeed set up a code word, a sentence in fact. If you can tell me what that sentence is I will free you and your friends. I will also take you at your word that you are indeed, the real Astrid Sutherland." Gideon replied.

Astrid looked back at Francisco, who I he had been the right Cisco, would have remembered this fact. At that moment he knew that he had been caught in his lie.

"Who are you really?" Astrid questioned him angrily.  
"I can explain all of this…" Francisco began.  
"Why don't we just figure out the damn code word!" Jefferson told them both, "I have had enough of the two of you bickering!"

Astrid obeyed him and tried to think. Knowing Cisco, it would have something to do with a movie. Possibly one to do with being trapped. "Open Sesame?" she asked Gideon.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Gideon replied, "But that is incorrect. You have two more choices until the pipeline will be shut permanently."

Astrid swore under her breath and tried to think again.  
"I apologize miss, that code is also incorrect. You have one more choice." Gideon said, referring to the curse words that Astrid had spilled.

Astrid once again thought long and hard. She thought of all the movies that she had been forced to watch with her friend and then three words in some other language stood out for her. Cisco had tried to explain to her what they had meant but she hadn't really cared at the time.

"Klaatu barada nikto?" Astrid asked the AI.  
"Is that your final answer?" Gideon asked.

Astrid glanced over at Barry and Martin who had their hopes up. She looked back at Jefferson and Francisco, who shrugged.

"Yes, Gideon. That is my final answer." She answered, as she felt panic swim throughout her body. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

Suddenly, she heard a click and then Gideon said clearly, "That is correct, Miss Sutherland. I wish you luck with capturing the imposter!"

Astrid and her friends jumped to their feet and ran over to Barry and Martin who were also free. "Where the hell did he get that code word from?" Barry asked her.  
"From an old movie." Astrid replied, "It was a code word to stop some robot from destroying the earth."

"That sounds like our Cisco!" Barry replied, "So who is this guy?" he asked, looking at Francisco. He and Martin had heard every word of their conversation.

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out!" Astrid replied.  
Francisco agreed to go with them to level 97 and explain everything, provided they give him a chance to redeem himself. They accepted his proposal.

As they were about to leave the pipelines, Gideon told them something that sent shivers down their spine. "Mr Allen, Miss Sutherland. The gorilla known as Grodd is no longer being kept in the pipeline. The imposter known as Eobard Thawne released him when he set the override for me to trap you in here. I really apologize for deceiving you all."

Barry groaned, "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Things just got a whole lot worse."  
"Thank you for telling us, Gideon." Astrid sighed. She held the same panic as Barry.

"I am very sorry that I did not say something sooner." Gideon apologized again, "But I was programmed to believe Mr Thawne over you. If there is any way that I can help, please let me know."

"We appreciate the help, Gideon. But, that is all for now." Astrid replied and then looked at Martin, who was covered in bruises, "Dr Stein. Are you doing ok?"  
"Just a few beatings, nothing that can't be fixed up with a few bandages. I'm so glad that my new protégé, Jefferson found you. Did he tell you about what happened to Ronnie?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, he did," Barry replied, "The police currently have Caitlin in custody. We're working to find out what actually happened. I just can't see Caitlin doing such a thing. I think it has something to do with my mother's death. Like history is repeating itself or something."

"You don't realize just how right you are." Francisco told him. "Let's get out of here and I will tell you guys everything."


	9. Chapter 9

"The man you are looking for is Eobard Thawne, but he goes by the name of the Reverse Flash." Francisco told the group once they had returned to the 97th floor. "He is a speedster from the future, who fifteen years ago got trapped in this timeline and has not been able to return back. He is after Barry's speed which he needs to create a vortex to travel back to his own world!"

"That would explain why Caitlin was so determined for me to run faster to get Cupid's poison out of my system," Barry said.

"I'm sorry," Astrid apologized, "But isn't Eobard faster than Barry? Why does he need Barry's speed?"

At that moment Martin picked up a marker and began scribbling on to the white board. "It all makes sense, Miss Sutherland. You see when Eobard runs he creates a force of energy…"

"Much like the energy that I created when I brought the tanks to the water…" Barry explained.  
"Yes… though it's a little different than that…" Martin went on, "If both you and this man… the Reverse Flash? If you both run in an interloping circle at such a velocity it may just cause enough force to open a portal to the world that Eobard is trying to get to… It would be some sort of…"

"…some sort of speedforce!" Eddie Thawne's voice broke into their conversation.  
"Erm, Eddie?" Barry was surprised to see his brother standing there. Only he realized that it wasn't actually his brother. "Eobard Thawne…" Barry finished as he stared intently at the man.

"I suppose that I no longer need this then," Eobard said, dropping the image changer to the floor.  
"What did you do with my brother?" Barry shot at the man who turned back to his original self, "and why do you have his last name?"

"It seems that my protégé left a few tidbits out of his explanation." Eobard said, "Your brother Eddie, is fine. In fact, I need him alive. For if I were to kill him, then I would cease to exist! You see… Eddie is a distant relative of mine… That would make you… Barry… Well, I suppose you and I are also family in a way… But that doesn't change the fact that I still want you dead… after of course… you do something for me…"

"Why would I do anything for you? Do you think I am stupid?" Barry questioned the man.  
"Because I will not kill you yet… not for a very long time from now… but also because I can free both your father and your friend Caitlin with one thing… My confession! Barry, I killed your mother… and while I am not the one that killed Ronnie, I assisted his real murderer to complete the task. The Killer Frost from my little pocket dimension! I just needed your Caitlin to believe that she had done it. Because, As Astrid said before… It isn't something that Caitlin can return from. But regardless, that confession will free the both of them from all charges. You, Barry will go on to live a happy life… for now… But all I need from you is your speed!"

"Wait!" Barry began as he stepped forward… "Are you saying that you killed my mother? But Why? All this time!" Barry began to lose control of his temper.

Astrid held him back and he calmed down.  
"Yes, Barry." Eobard continued, "I went back to try and kill you when you were a child, but then your mother caught me and… well you know the rest!"

"How could you!" Barry demanded, though the man just smiled at him.  
"I understand that you are angry with me… but think about it, Barry… one small favor and both your father, and Caitlin will be free. Besides, that isn't the best part… You have the chance to go back and save your mother… Just think, none of this would have happened. Your mother would still be alive, Barry. What do you think?"

Barry was contemplating all of this. "Astrid, what do you think?" he asked her.  
"Barry, I don't think this is my decision. Your life would be completely different. Though, I'm not sure that you would be who you are now." She told him.

Barry looked over at Francisco. He knew that he needed to stop being selfish at this point. His friend Cisco could be in danger. But then if he went back in time, maybe Cisco would be okay?

"Can I take some time to think?" Barry asked him.  
"You can take all the time you need." Eobard said, "But in that time… I suggest that you practice getting faster while you deal with Grodd… You may have heard that I freed him, as I knew that you would need something to help you get faster. At this point in time, he has compelled the entire city to storm STAR Labs. You will need to think up a plan and get it done quickly." Eobard turned to leave, but before he did so he turned back to them and looked at Francisco, "Oh, and Barry. Your friend here… you might want to ask him what he did with your pal Cisco… You might want to sort that out too. You're going to need your speed!"

With that he disappeared.

At that point it was Astrid who lost her temper, she flew at Francisco wildly, "What did you do with him!" She demanded an answer. She went to hit him, until Barry pulled her back. "Astrid, we can't lose our heads right now. We need to work out what we're going to do!" he told her.

"I'll say!" Jefferson replied. He and Martin had pulled up the security footage of STAR Labs entrance. There is a very large crowd out there and they're trying to breakdown the doors to get in."

"The doors are made from a bulletproof material." Astrid told them as she looked down at the screen.  
"Well, it doesn't look like it very much matters," Martin said, "those guys are employees and they are unlocking the doors to get in."


	10. Chapter 10

"Barry! They've entered the building!" Astrid exclaimed, "we need to get out of here and fast!"  
"We are only after Barry!" Jefferson said with a chilling tone that sounded much like Gorilla Grodd. Jefferson and Martin both launched themselves at Barry, but he was too fast for them. He dodged out of the way.

"Jefferson! Martin, you guys need to fight this! Grodd is in your head!" Astrid told them. She tried to manipulate their minds but Grodd's compulsion was much too strong for her.

"We need to push something up against the doors," Barry said as he pushed two large shelves up against the stairwell door and a large cabinet in front of the elevator doors. "It's not going to hold!" Barry exclaimed.

They could hear the elevator approaching to their floor and footsteps pattering up the stairs.  
"We can take them!" Francisco told them.  
"How is Grodd not able to get in to your head, like he was able to with Cisco?" Astrid questioned him. She was still trying to reverse the manipulation from Jefferson and Martin's minds. The two of them were in a frozen state of trance.

"I'm much stronger than the Cisco on your earth. This is not the first time that I have dealt with mind compulsion." Francisco told her, he ran alongside Barry and helped him to hold back the cabinet at the stairwell.

Astrid was failing with her attempt to Grodd's compulsion, and then it was as if the Gorilla had used this link to get into her mind too. A shrill pain rang through her head, crippling her to the floor and making her scream out.

"Astrid! Are you ok?" Barry asked her, stricken with panic.  
"I'm fine! It's just my head." she told him, struggling to get to her feet. Blood began to trickle out from her ears. Due to the distraction, Martin and Jefferson merged and became Firestorm in front of them. He shot a ball of fire into Barry and Francisco's direction. The two of them dodged out of the way, just in time for the cabinet and the shelves to shift aside, letting in a sea of people charging for Barry, Astrid and Francisco.

At the front of the line was Detective West, Iris and the rest of CCPD. they were followed by what must have been the entire city.  
"I thought you said that we could take them!" Barry snarled at Francisco, as he helped Astrid to her feet.  
Francisco shot a vibrational blast at the crowd, it injured a few people.  
"What are you doing? We can't hurt them! They're under compulsion!" Barry told him.  
"Do you have a better idea?" Francisco asked as he glanced out the window, "They are lining up from the streets!"  
Astrid could feel Grodd trying to get into her head, she was working hard to fight him from entering her mind.

Her mind was weak so she knew that she was useless to help her friends, but she could fight with all her strength to keep the large ape from manipulating her thoughts.

"Barry! I can't keep fighting him." Astrid groaned. She was growing weak and was having trouble standing up on her own.

Joe West pulled out a weapon and aimed it at the three of them. Iris was holding a baseball bat above her head and ready to strike. Neither one of them had any control over their actions.

Francisco knew that he needed to do something. His cover had already been blown, but his plan was not entirely over yet. He opened up a portal and took Astrid from Barry, pushing them both through the gate. "Get a move on! We don't have much time! Vamos!" He said, and as they went through, he followed and then closed it behind them.


End file.
